Harry Birthday, Hermione!
by vain-princess
Summary: It's Hermione's Birthday, and her only wish is that the one she loves realises how much she loves him! Contains quotes an stuff...RR pliz


**Harry Birthday, Hermione!**

**Summary** – It's Hermione's Birthday, and her only wish is that the one she loves realises how much she loves her! R/R pliz

**Author's Note** – I hope you'll like this fic! It's got some quotes in it, some of which you'll probably recognise! The sentences in bold are the quotes! I hope you'll Enjoy!

**Disclaimer** – Nothing is what is mine. The characters belong to JKR and the quotes...well they are not mine.

'Make a wish!' Several people said, looking at her eagerly before she blew her seventeen candles.

Hermione smiled at them. 'Wait, wait, wait,' she said.

Her smiled wavered just a little as her gaze fell upon the smiling face of one of her best friends, who gave her an even brighter smile.

They say that **you are never given a wish without being given the power to make it come true**. And Hermione knew what that meant now.

What was the use of wishing...when she knew that her deepest wish wouldn't come true?

She closed her eyes tightly anyhow and made the wish she had been making for several years now. The one dream she wasn't ready to give up on. She would wish every year if she had to. She would wish with all he might for the same wish.

The one that had not yet been accomplished...and which she doubted would ever come true.

_I wish for...I wish for Harry Potter._

She opened her eyes again and blew all her candles in one go.

The Gryffindor common room rang with cheers and she smiled at each of her friends.

They say that **real strength isn't in holding on, but in letting go**. But she **didn't lack strength, she lacked will**.

She cut the huge cake and soon, everyone was enjoying the sweet treat. She was standing there, next to Harry, so close she could feel the warmth emanating from him.

And yet, she felt like he were miles away from him...for she could not reach out and touch him. Each day, it was like he was moving further and further away from her...and straight into the arms of another.

Who? No one knew. She could see her blur figure...but not her face. Harry already loved her, only he didn't know her name.

**Everything she had ever done had been for him... everything in her is him**. But he didn't see that.

Harry **is like clay. Everything that sees, feels or touches him... leaves it's mark in some way**. Like that scar, Hermione thought. But the thing is... have I?

**She was going to fall** – already falling in love with him, but he didn't have to love her back.

She could crave for him in the silence of her heart. And in the illusions of her dreams, she would always love him...and when she broke out of her dreams and came back to reality, she'd carry her love for him with her.

Suddenly Harry turned to her. "Oh, Hermione, can I have a word?"

She smiled at him. At least she knew that he liked him in some way. If she couldn't have him as a lover, at least she had him as a friend.

**Just because someone doesn't love you the way you want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with all they have**, she recalled.

He led her to a more private corner, where the sounds of the happy celebrating were almost faint and handed her a packet. 'This is for you,' he smiled down at her and through the dim light, he could see the greenness of his bright eyes.

'Thank you,' she said, taking the packet. She opened it and found a small book inside.

'It's got quotes inside.' Harry explained. 'I want you to take a look at my favourite.'

Harry showed her the page and had her read what was written.

'"**The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them**."' Hermione read out loud. She could relate. She looked at him and grinned sadly. 'It's beautiful, Harry.'

'And that's not all,' Harry said. 'I don't want to miss you.'

Hermione gasped as Harry slowly bent down and kissed her. 'Happy Birthday, Hermione,' he said.

At last, her wish had come true!

They say that **if you want to be successful in life, be a wise. If you want to be successful in love, be foolish**.

She was willing to be foolish for Harry.

**Author's Note** – The end! I don't know if there are other fics like that...I didn't check, but if there are, I'm really sorry! Review please! Thanks!!


End file.
